Adventures of the El Search Party
by ShinonaTheGreenComet
Summary: This is the story of Elsword and how he came to meet everyone, and their adventures to regain the El.
1. Chapter 1

Part One- Elsword

My scouting party and I were called to action early this morning. Apparently, some demon was going to go after the El in the village today. His team yawned at the thought of the mission, not taking it seriously. They had more than their fair shares of false alarms, and didn't enjoy boring guard duty. Lowe, the commander of the meager amount of forces in Ruben, called me in.

"Elsword… your team isn't looking up to the task," Lowe said to him after looking the El Scouts over.  
"Lowe, they believe this is a false alarm," I told him. "And why wouldn't they, there has been a long lasting peace in our village, they don't have any reason to see that they should be taking this seriously," he continued.

"That is not of importance, all jobs should be taken seriously, Elsword" he said.

"I know, I know… I just wish something would happen for once," I told him.

Lowe frowned. "You will regret saying that," he said.

I turned around and a massive demon stood behind me. It was after the El! I jumped out and it was already gone. I looked around and my comrades were all around the field, some injured, the rest dead. It was up to me now. I charged after the demon alone. For some reason, I felt that Lowe would not follow. However I was fine with this. I was the leader of the El Scouts for a reason, and I was sure I could handle this alone. I was quick on my feet, and managed to catch up with the demon quickly.  
"Here I was worried about a great soldier, yet here before me stands a boy," it said in a deep, growling voice. It had blue fur all over, with glowing tattoos. It seemed to have the appearance of a wolf and was quite intimidating in its appearance.

"Give back the El now!" I shouted. I knew he wouldn't listen, but I had to try, right? Right?! Without waiting for its response, I charged at it, and my sword clanged off of the demon's claw. It howled in pain, which surprised me. _I guess I am even stronger than I thought…_

Part Two- Aisha

I was reading a book in the woods of a pathetic little town called Ruben. They apparently had some great treasure called El there, and its energies could possibly restore my powers. Or so I was told. There was only one way to find out though. I closed my book and started heading towards the town. Then I heard someone… no, some group of people screaming. Then I felt a strong magical energy. Instinct told me it was the El, and I rushed off.

The scenery rushing by was quite beautiful. Too bad I had no time to enjoy it. The magic was calling to me. I eventually saw quite the sight. A young boy stood in front of a demon. "Run!" I called to him. He shouted something before the demon raised a claw to him. I rushed in and used the last bit of my power to cast a lightning bolt. It hit the creature's eye, sending it away in pain. It dropped something on the ground as it fled. _I totally meant to do that._

Part Three- Rena

I could feel it in the air. The presence of El was fading. One of the villages had its El stolen. With how sudden the effect was, it was likely the neighboring village, Ruben. The Elder called me in to her dwelling, more than likely also feeling the phenomena.

"You sense it as well, Rena?" she asked.  
"Yes, Elder," I replied.

"I feel that the humans may not be able to recover the land on their own. You must go and aid them. I am sorry, but you will be alone, as no one else is used to dealing with humans."

"It is fine, Elder. When shall I depart?" I asked.

"Immediately. Have a safe journey, Rena."

I left her, and was met just outside by a familiar dark elf.

"Why should we help the humans," Chloe said, clearly wanting me to stay.

I frowned. "The humans have as much right to live as you or I. If you wish to accompany me-"

"I will NEVER work with the humans," she said. Her eyes had something of an evil gaze. "If you wish to side with them, then I shall not follow." Chloe took her leave, a large troop of sentinels following her.

"Oh Chloe, if you would just spend some time with them you would realize the humans are not that bad."

On the way to Ruben, she heard some yelling. "That sounds like some children," I said, running towards the sound of their voices. I didn't expect the El to be sitting on the ground, and seeing two children fighting each other next to it. _Umm…_

Part Four

Aisha looked to Elsword. "You should be grateful that a powerful mage like me saved you kid," she said. Elsword was paying no attention to her.

"I wonder if there are other demons like him…" he said thinking aloud.

Aisha started getting angry. "Don't worry, it was no problem…"

Elsword then noticed the mage. "Hey! Who are you!? Are you after the El too?" he questioned.

Aisha was furious now. "Are you kidding me!? I just saved you! How about some gratitude!?"

Elsword yelled back, "Saved? By a girl like you? HA! As if, you look weaker than the children in our village."

Aisha was red with anger now. "EXCUSE ME!?"

They continued bickering as Rena showed up.  
"Umm, excuse me…" she said, trying to talk to them.

"Jeez! You are the most annoying little kid ever!"

"Coming from a tomboy, that doesn't seem as insulting."

Rena felt a little anger rising. "Hey there," she said, with some more authority.

"Stupid bedwetting kid!"

"Purple haired freak!"

"ALRIGHT! SHUTUP AND LISTEN YOU BRATS!" Rena said, snapping.

There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Oh, so, the Ruben Village is around here correct? I have been sent from my village to assist with recovery and protection of the El" she informed them.

Elsword looked to her. "You are speaking to the current guardian of the El. It will be nice to have some backup," he said.

Rena frowned at that first part. "Wait what?"

Aisha laughed. "You? A guardian of El? Sorry kid, but I don't believe it,"

Elsword picked up the shard. "I gotta take this back to the village," he said running off.

Rena realized he was her only current guide to the village and its real protectors. "Hey wai-… he is gone…"

Aisha smirked. "Let's follow him, I want revenge," she said.

Rena sighed. _Kids these days._ "Alright, fine, lead the way," she said, giving in.

Upon entry of the village, they ran into Elsword again. "YOU!" Aisha screamed, charging at him.

Elsword didn't seem up to responding, or was ignoring her. Rena noticed he looked a little down. "Is something wrong?"

Elsword nodded. "My team was destroyed in that attack by the demon, and was just disbanded," he told her. "I now really am the only guardian of the El until Lowe is done training the new recruits."

Rena realized he was serious. She looked at him sadly. "Sorry to hear-"

Then the alarm sounded through the village. It was under attack, again. Elsword wasted no time and charged to the Tree of El, where the El was being kept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

Elsword charged toward the tree. To his surprise, they were mere bandits. He smiled. "I fought off a demon yesterday, this has to be a joke!" he said, slicing right through two of them. Four more lunged at him, and he rolled past them. He turned and swung his sword, getting another. He kept on exchanging blows, taking only a minor scratch. _This is too easy_ he thought as he cut down the last one. He went inside, and there were much more of the robbers. _Damn._ He charged into the mob, but his minor wounds began spreading, and soon he was facing his demise. There were only about half of them now, but it was more than enough to finish the weakened Elsword. And then an arrow took one out. And then another. Suddenly they were all down, and Elsword looked to his savior. Rena stood there smiling. "You didn't think I would let a kid do this on his own, did you? He flashed back to the town before coming here.

Rena grabbed his arm. "You shouldn't do this alone, wait for someone to help you," she told him.  
Elsword pulled free. "I will be fine, it isn't like anyone is left that cares about me anyways…" he said, depressed. His sister was missing, his squad was dead, and Lowe didn't seem to give a damn what happened to him. He was alone now.

Aisha interjected. "That is no reason to go waste your life idiot!" she said.

Elsword ran off anyways.

Elsword smiled, glad to have friends now. He got back up and charged the enemy. In the next floor of the tree, there were more of them then before. Aisha dropped in nearby. "You are honestly an idiot," she said. She started throwing fireballs this way and that. The fools didn't even get close to her.

"You… are strong?" he asked.

Aisha frowned. "You didn't seem so surprised when Rena turned out to be strong…"

"She is elven, elven warriors are strong"

Aisha's face went sour. Elsword went on ahead. This was clearly an organized effort; these guys weren't smart enough to team up on their own. When he reached the top of the tree, he saw who. There was a giant of a man standing next to the El. Elsword pointed his sword at the man. "Don't you dare touch the El!" he shouted, ruining any surprise attack he could have had. The man was tanned, muscular, and had a scar on his face. Not the kind of person you want to pick a fight with clearly.

"A kid? Jeez, I guess your village really is short-handed, eh?" said the man. "Still, if you plan to stop me…" he said pointing his gigantic sword, which was still sheathed, at Elsword. "I will show you no mercy," he finished.

"I am Elsword of the El Scout party, and I accept your challenge," Elsword said seriously. His injuries left him in no condition to fight, let alone this man, who would have given him a good fight even if he wasn't injured. Elsword played it cautious, and didn't charge him yet.

"I am Banthus, the bandit," he said. He took the initiative and charged at the young redhead. Then, swords clashed, as Elsword blocked off his attack. Banthus did a follow up swing, which the sheer force of broke Elsword's guard, sending him flying. He picked himself up and charged the bandit. Banthus shrugged off the boy's blows, and then took the offensive again. He swung down on the boy, who blocked it. Then he tried a slash at his side, which was blocked again. Elsword attempted a counter, and got countered himself when Banthus kicked him in the stomach. Elsword slunk down. Banthus looked down on the defeated boy. "You put up a good fight, but you are just a kid," he said. Banthus went back to the El and took it from its shrine. He then began leaving the area, when he was stopped.

"Don't move," said Rena. She had an arrow ready, and it was aimed at his head.

Banthus kept walking. "Your friend is injured, you don't have any time to waste on me," he said. He walked past the elf, who muttered a curse as he walked by. Rena looked at Elsword and saw that his wounds were pretty bad.

"Aisha, help me take him back to the village," she said, slinging his arm over her shoulder. Aisha did the same, and they took the boy back to the village. They failed to protect the El.


End file.
